Meow
by Snodin
Summary: I come from a long line of predatory machines. My mission is simple: Seek and destroy. And right now, I'm seeking YOU." Based on the short film, Cat Beast's POV. One shot.


"**Meow."**

A fanfic by Snodin

Based on the short film _"9"_

Created by Shane Acker

.

**LOGGING ON**

**Initiating transmission…**

**Subject: Memory Log code 25089-GAMBA464**

**Begin transmission.**

They call me "Cat Beast." But I am not an animal, nor am I cuddly. And I certainly do now "Meow."

I come from a long line of predatory war machines created by the Fabricator, as we call Him. My mission is simple and direct: seek and destroy. And right now, I'm seeking _you_.

You are a Stitchpunk, a tiny stitch-doll whose purpose I do not and perhaps never will understand. You and your kin seem like human children- innocent, curious, crafty, and dare I say intelligent. But none of that is relevant; to me, you're just a Number, my latest prey.

_**New Target: Stitchpunk 9**_

_**Tracking Mode initiated**_

I use my own battery's essence like a radar system to pick up on other battery signals. It is a trait I have adapted to, something I have learned from my fellow predators. It picks up quickly on two energies- one is old and weak, the other young and strong. Both are tempting, and my hunger grows.

_**Stealth Mode initiated**_

I find you two fixing an old light bulb- you both seem happy in your endeavor, though it matters not to me. The old one is numbered 5; he's closest to me. And while it is your power I am targeting, I am not finicky. His essence will do just fine, for now.

_**New Target: Stitchpunk 5**_

_**Begin Kill Sequence**_

I can smell his fear as I leap from my hiding place and scrape the ground with my claws. He dares to challenge me with a mediocre spear. Silly creatures, you really are- is it pointless to fight against one as fast and agile as I. Still, as I skewer your friend with my claws, I can't help but acknowledge his will to live, even as I prepare to draw in his battery's power into my own. In a flash, he's switched off.

_**Mission: Complete**_

I pause for just a moment to take in my newfound strength, but all too quickly my hunger returns. I am always hungry, it seems- although this time, my radar-like battery picks up on a stronger signal. It is yours.

_**New Target: Stitchpunk 9**_

_**Tracking Mode initiated**_

I can smell you from a mile away, but you are fast. Very fast. I follow your scent to an old building with no address and clearly no owner. My left eye turns on to give me extra sight as I am now entering a darkened hall of debris.

_Ah, there you are!_

I see you- you seem to be tied up in a spider web. This will be too easy; I pounce.

CHOMP!

_**Target: Missed**_

What!? …Oh, you clever little doll. You have baited me with a decoy filled with tar. You are clearly much smarter than I had given you credit for, though I am still in hunting mode. I pull my rusty limbs free and resume the chase.

_**Target: Searching… Searching… Searching… Target LOCKED**_

I have you now, my little prey. You have run out of room, and are staring down a pit that would certainly spell your doom. And here I am right behind you…

_**Begin Kill Sequence**_

My hunger burns inside me as I rake my claws on the wall. I know for certain that I will complete my mission now, as you are completely helpless. My vision blurs while I lock in on you- this is my one and only weakness. I must make this a quick kill- don't worry, I promise it will be painless.

_**Activate Swipe Attack- ABORT! ABORT!**_

Suddenly, the floor beneath my feet falters. I now realize that I too am on the unstable ply of wood, and my weight is too much for it. You are much more agile than I; I watch helplessly as you jump to a horizontal pole, swing it around, and then kick a book off a cliff. I can see now that all this time, it was _you_ who was trapping _me_. Clever, clever doll.

_**Abort Mission! Retreat! Retreat!**_

But it's too late; the book was tied to the ply of wood I was on. My attempt to run was dashed; I fall down the pit… and then, there is nothing but blackness.

_**Mission: Failed**_

You think you've won, don't you? But I am still functional, even while under deep sleep. I know that my Maker- my Master- will come and find me. He will fix me up good as new, like he always does. We will meet again, Stitchpunk 9. Oh yes, we will meet again.

And next time, I _will_ kill you.

**Memory Log: Complete**

**Ending Transmission.**

**LOGGING OFF**


End file.
